icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CreddieCupcake
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CreddieCupcake page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenCents (Talk) 21:35, May 15, 2011 Hi :) Hey :) I just wanna say that I love ''the edited Creddie pictures you've made, you've obviously spent a lot of time of them. I'm... not really a Creddie shipper (if anything, Seddie or Cam), but I just wanted to say your pictures are adorable ;] 'Awh! thank you! :D That's super nice! :)' i wish i knew who you were so i could reply. haha, but thank you anyways! :) '-Cupcake' Hey :) Hi CreddieCupcake, Creddie 4 real here. CreddieLuv4eva and me are making a Creddie/Niranda wiki. Wanna help? If you want to, let either me or CreddieLuv know by leaving us a message on our talk page. Here's the link for the website: http://creddeniranda.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Thanks! Re: Creddie/Niranda You can help in any way! You can add pages, pictures, blogs, anything! We could use some help!Creddie 4 Real 22:17, June 3, 2011 (UTC)Creddie 4 real Hiyaaa! :] Hiya! I see you figured out how to use the talk page, haha. So whats up? :) I was just looking at your profile and some of the pics you've edited. Seriously, you're really good at editing :] And you make them all on Photobucket?? I'm jealous of your skill :P ILive4Seddie 03:49, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Ohh, okay x) I just use my photobucket account to edit the yearbook pictures since I'm on the yearbook staff. :P Anyway, have you heard the plot for iLost My Mind?? I wonder why Sam checked herself in a mental hospital O_o for some reason I keep thinking she threw a fork at someone like Ginger Fox did..... And alsooo, since you're a cupcake fan too, I thought you might wanna know that Jennette is gonna be on Cupcake Wars!!!!!!! :D :D I so spazzed out when I heard that!!! :DD ILive4Seddie 19:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh you're homeschooled? That must be fun! Sometimes with my crazy class I wish I was homeschooled :P But now I'm graduating into high school and I won't see most of them again...so I guess it doesn't matter too much :/ Oh! I almost forgot about Carly's hospital incident. Now that the promo's out for iLost My Mind, I have no idea how that will fit in there... :/ I think it might be about her asthma attacks, though, it looks like one of the breathers I used to have (I have asthma too). I'm more like Carly but yeah I like Sam too :) And I love Jennette and Miranda both the same :D GTG now my mom's pestering me to go to bed :P Night! ILive4Seddie 06:40, June 11, 2011 (UTC) haha thanks! i can't wait to start high school!! it's an all-girls school though...idk if I'm happy about that or sad, lol x) also did you see iParty With Victorious??! I loved it! To be honest I didn't think I'd like it all that much, but I LOVED it :D Cat was hilarious, and the jokes were really funny :) Colon P.... I didn't actually get that joke, but I laughed anyway seeing Gibby fly off his chair xD Miranda has grown on me too! I kinda thought she was a little stuck up before, but she's like one of my favorite celebrities along with Jennette now. I am in loveee with the Jiranda friendship!! :D :D I used to love Jathan but I kinda got over it. I shouldn't ship RL anyway xP Yay you're Christian too! :D nathan's so sweet. he seems like a really nice guy. i love how he still goes to church and doesn't like to party :) I can't wait to meet him <3 Lol this feels so good to write a lot more than 150 characters xD I recently joined twitter and now I'm addicted xD @iLive4Seddie :D plus its so much easier to communicate with the icarly cast and other people. On my first day of twitter I got a reply from Daniella Monet!! :D Anyway, I'm probably talking too much, so talk to you later! xD ILive4Seddie 02:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Your edits Hey, CreddieCupcake! Is it okay if I use some of the pictures that you have edited in Creddie fan videos? They're really good! MusicManiac12323 19:11, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks! I'm working on a Creddie video right now. The only problem is that I originally really wanted it to be a Creddie/Bori video, but then I can't enter it in the contest. Maybe I'll make two? MusicManiac12323 20:11, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Continued That might be a good idea. It just takes so much time and I have so much to do lately that I don't know if I'll be able to. MusicManiac12323 06:11, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Continuing ONWARD!!! Yeah, soooo busy. Yupppppp..sorrrry...I'mmmm vibratttinggg. MusicManiac YES! YES! But why does your signature provide a handy link to your page, whereas mine causes you to waste precious energy looking up my name? MusicManiac12323 01:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) test lets see if it'll work this time. MusicManiac12323 20:52, June 27, 2011 (UTC) yup it works MusicManiac12323 20:53, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Yup INDEED!!! MusicManiac12323 03:56, June 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Creddie pic I uploaded a larger version (500 px). I just resized the one I had :) Here's the current version- Is it big enough for you to use? CreddieLuv4eva Check out my page! 22:02, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: TNG Sorry I took so long to reply, I finally checked my talk today and just saw that your message came yesterday ahaha :D Anyhoo...wow so you like TNG too! I didn't expect anyone to recognise the shows/ships because don't know many other fans of star trek other than Dan himself haha :) and I adore Will/Deanna :)) so I promised on my profile that whoever guessed what shows those were got a virtual cupcake-here you go! xD hehe CreddieLuv4eva Check out my page! 00:33, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yup!! :D they're so amazing and I was looking for more pics to add and i thot they were perfect :) keep up the Creddiditing ahaha :D CreddieLuv4eva Check out my page! 02:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Am I using one of your pictures? Lol, I was wondering who edited it. It's amazing! :) Creddieluver21 15:41, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Creddieluver21 hi there! well, i would have commented this on ur creddie hope blog but idk if you would have seen it. xD i think ur blog was a really great idea! i know it's kinda old and everything, but the blog made me happy to see that a lot of creddiers still have hope. way to think positive! :D the only thing that really annoyed me was how Slicknickshady kept leaving obnoxious comments on it. -_- anyways, just thought i'd let u know what i thought of ur blog! adios :) AllYouNeedIsSeddie Check out my page! 00:26, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I'M BACK! xD Yes I am!! :D I just realized I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you yet because I've just been on Twitter and the Wiki Chat! I'm back from the best time of my entire LIFE, as my icon shows!! <3 (Me hugging NATHAN KRESS!!) Ohmygoodnessgracious.<3 ILive4Seddie 04:01, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Omg I KNOW. Seriously, Nathan is SO SWEET. <3 I even got to have like a normal conversation with him outside of "Hey can I have a picture?" "Sure!" *Click* "Okay, thanks, bye!" "Bye!" :D Like he came in and then he walks over to where I'm sitting, and we just talk about the tee shirts I gave him, when I met him at the meet and greet, twitter, dancing, and more. It was like surreal. And then when he had to go, I went to go say goodbye, and he just pulls me into a hug <3 SO SWEET. And his eyebrow raise in person is...ohmigoodness. LOL. Also met Jennette too, who was super sweet too!! She was so sweet and gave me hugs too when I met her. (There are rumors of her going around that she was "rude" to people on the cruise. Don't believe it for a second. I saw those people, like right while she was in the middle of her meal or in a conversation with her family they just interrupted her and begged for a picture. Imo, THEY were rude.) Also made friends with Daniella Monet!! <3 It's sad she's not as recognized as Ariana or Victoria or any of them because she is SO nice. She and I got close, she always gave me hugs and when I'd see her she'd wave at me and then we'd just talk like good ole friends. It was amazing :) Leon and Avan , though I didn't see them too much, were pretty cool too :D Woah, sorry for the long message! xD I'm still reeling from the trip that it happened. It feels so surreal, it was absolutely amazing the best time of my life <3 Hope you had a great summer, too! :D ILive4Seddie 20:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE JESUS TOO! Hi CreddieCupcake! I read your Profile and I discovered that you are a Christian. :) I'm a Christian too, and Jesus is my best and true love! I'm not American, and I don't live in USA. I'm italian and I live *naturally XD* in Italy, the country of spaghetti, pizza, Latin language, Petrarca and Dante (two important and famous poets of XIII° century) XD I'm a Seddie Shipper, but lots of my friends in this Wiki, like Ghana and Puzzola (who are Italian as me) are Creddie Fans. For this reason I'm a few neutral in this "war" between Seddie and Creddie groups. Icarly is a nice TV-Shows, and I like Spongebob, Wizards of Waverly Place and Life with Derek too. XD But I love books too! I study to become a psychologist...XD I hope you and will can become friends :) And I'm so happy to have found a Christian like me in this Wiki. Really XD. One big and sincere hug, SeddieLove4ever Yup! :D Hi again! You want to go to Italy *that is a very beautiful country, of course*... And I want to go to America! I love your country :) I went to New York five years ago, when I was a little girl, and I falled in love with USA. XD What do you like, besides Icarly and Creddie Ship? PS: Are there others Christians Users in this Wiki? SamFreddieLove is a Christian too *and she is my BFF XD*, and she's a Seddie Shipper *her username is clear XD* like me. I'd like to meet others Users who love Jesus! XD He is the most important thing of my life :) I wouldn't know what to do without Him... One Hug, SeddieLove4ever Hola! XD It's SeddieLove4ever...again! XD So you ship Kim/Ron! I love this couple! And I like Drakken and Sheego together too. They are so cuuuuute :) My Love Couples are: - Lilly/ Oliver from Hannah Montana (Loliver 4ever!) - Harry/Luna from Harry Potter (this is a non-canon ship but I love them as lovers! XD) - Timmy/Tootie - Justin/Harper from The Wizards of Waverly Place (another non-canon ship XD) - Kuki/ Wally or Numbuh 3/Numbuh 4 from KND (Kids next door) - Seddie (of course) - Cevel (Carly x Nevel): so strange, but Nevel is so funny and cute for me XD - Casey/Derek from My life with Derek Ps: Do you watch Victorious? I like more Icarly :) However, I "ship" Bat and Bori, and sometimes Tribbie XD Pss: Do you sing in a chorus? I like singing (especially Christian songs) but also I can cook very well XD *Gnam* My chocolate cakes are FANTASTIC! And I love to cook and to eat them with lot of pleasure! But I don't like swimming...I've the terror of the water! XD One hug, SeddieLove4ever Ciao! XD Hi *and this is the second time* XD However, your Harry Potter's ships are cute! But I LOVE especially Harry x Luna. I'm so happy that you'are a fan of them too! One question: Do you like Dramione? What do you think of this ship? I...Oh, well, I don't like so much OTP ships, but Draco and Hermione, in my personal opinion, are enough nice together XD One question again: What are your favorite books? Do you like Sally Lockart, The Chronicles of Narnia or Eragon? My preferred book is "The Divine Comedy" (I've studied it at school) XD Peace, Love and Pizza (I looooooooooooooooooooove Pizza, especially with sausages! XD) SeddieLove4ever Christy Miller series! Unfortunately, in Italy there is not a real traslation of this Christian series of books, but I'd love to read it! Maybe I'll order the books in English, and I'll read them in original language :D Do you like Jonas Brothers? It's true that they're Christian? Recently lots of teenage actors or singers say that they are "Christians", but their actions and their real life contradict often this affirmation with scandals and ambiguous behaviours :-( In my opinion, Jesus is not a toy or a joke that we can use like we want! However, do you like music? What are you favorite singers? Lots of hugs! SeddieLove4ever Sdravo (Hi in Serb Language) :D Hi again, dear CreddieCupcake :) Sorry for my tardy answer, but you and I have different time zone XD When in my country is morning, in yours is night! However, thanks a lot for the compliment XD My English isn't perfect, but I love so much this language :) I like listen to music too and my favorite singers are Tiziano Ferro (a romantic italian singer), Taylor Swift, Jennette Mccurdy, Miranda Cosgrove, Michael Smith, and the Trolls (a Christian Italian group). The Jonas Brothers were one of my favorite music group too, but now they have disappointed me a little :( I liked lots of their songs, as "When you look me in the eyes", "Paranoid", "SOS" ,"World War III" and "Black keys". Icarly is one of my favorite Tv-show, and the best character in my opinion is Spencer! XD He's so funny and crazy! :) I've a friend like him, and he is a student of an Artistic High School. He want to become a painter! What's the name of your Church? :D Do you know Michael Smith? His songs are BEAUTIFUL... especially " Place in this World", "I Will Here for You", "Love Crusade", "Live the Life", "Somebody Love Me" and "For You"... He's very special and ardent Christian singer... :) PS: Today I'll watch iLost My Mind in streming at 2.00 A.M! XD Lots of Hugs SeddieLove4ever :) Nathan Kress is a Christian? It's wonderful! :D He's very sweet and cute, but I didn't know that he's also a "born-again"! XD I'm so happy for that news! It's true that he ships Sibby? Or he ships another iCarly pairing? In any case, it's great that you like the music of Michael Smith too! :D All his songs are real and true portraits of God's Love... Do you know the song "Mary, did you know?". It's one of my favorite christian song of ever :) Have you any sisters or brothers? I've one sister and one brothers, but they are more young than me :P They are Icarly fans too but, sorry, they ship Seddie :) Don't worry, lots of my friends are strong Creddie Warriors XD One of my bestfriends, Ghana, is a Creddie too :) And she's in this Wiki since one month :) She, like you, doesn't want to watch iLost My Mind in streaming, and I respect so much her decision :) I've also a tortoise, Little Car, and a doll called Miss Blu Eyes XD It's the toy of my childhood... Moreover, I love every kind of peluche, and I like every form of chocolate! XD I LOVE CHOCOLATE! One hug, SeddieLove4ever, who is so happy to have a Christian Friend like you in this Wiki :D Hi again, USA friend! XD Oh, well, Ghana and I are friends also in real life! She's so nice, and she's also a very impetuous Creddie Warrior! XD She's falling in love with Freddie, alias Nathan Kress... <3 Oh, and also she likes Spam like you and my BFF, SamFreddieLove (she's a Seddie, of course, but for some strange reasons she ships also Felanie, Spam, Sriffin and Cevel...) XD Really you don't like so much Nevel? *cries* But he's so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute! XD PS: It's real that ILive4Seddie has met Nathan Kress and Jennette McCurdy? Uao, it's would be so great! One Hug, SeddieLove4ever *who is waiting for iLost My Mind since two hours :P* Mibby or Gelanie or Melibby? XD The title of this messge is referred to the love couple Gibby x Melanie! I think these two would be so cute together too! <3 ILive4Seddie was very lucky! Jennette McCurdy is a Christian too? I know that her mother has a cancer again... In the Seddie page, lots of Users have asked to pray for her recovery... Poor Jennette... :-( I love her so much... And I hope her mother could feel better in a short time... Do you like cats? or dogs? Little Car, my tortoise, is often like a dog XD She hears me so much! :P One BIG BIG BIG BIG Hug, Your SeddieLove4ever PS: I've posted under this message a sweet pic of Timmy and Tootie! I like The Fairy Odd-Parents :D zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... *I'm so tired, here it's 11.50 P.M* Hi CreddieCupcake... I'll watch iLost My Mind another time... I'm so tired, and my eyes can't be open one minute again... I want to go to bed so much... I've decided...Probably I'll watch this episode on You Tube :) PS: I love cats too, and I've not any type of allergy :) But I love dogs more than cats, I don't know why... Sweet Dreams, SeddieLove4ever, who is totally ASLEEP :D Oh bed, sweet bed, I'm coming!! SeddieLove4ever PS: Goodnight, Creddie... XD Hi CreddieCupcake :) It's SeddieLove4ever :) In this period I can't stay so much in the Wiki 'cos I've lots of things to do to prepare myself for the new school...XD However, it's always a pleasure to talk with a friend... :) Do you think that? :D I've a good news for you: I've started to ship Gelanie *Gibby x Melanie*! It's a very great couple and I believe they'll be together one day! *-* Your love for them has "infected" me! XD PS: Do you ship a PKM Love Couple? PSS: What is the date of your BDay? :) One Big Galattic Hug, SeddieLove4ever :) Hi dear CreddieCupcake :) PKM is "Pokemon": Do you support any Pokemon Love Couple, like Ash x Misty or Ash x May or Ash x Dawn or Iris x Cilan? There are LOTS of PKM Pairings, and I'm so confused ^.^ I don't like so much Pokemon Cartoons, but Ash and Misty could be a good couple in my personal opinion :) My Birthday is on '''3th May ':) October is a good month...I love the autumn... :D Do you like "Shake it up"? I'm on the Shake It Up Wiki, and I'm a GeCe shipper :P Smiles and Hugs, SeddieLove4ever :D Hi Hi CreddieCupcake, I like to watch H20 too! My favorite character is Cleo, and I loved the first season! The best couple of this Tv-show, in my personal opinion, is Cleo x Lewis, but Rikki and Zane are cute too :) What do you think of the third season? The first two were so funny and original, but the last is a little boring :( also, I missed Emma! Bella isn't like her... and I don't like when the the main characters disappear. Like you, I'm not a Tv-obsessed: I like reading books more :) and I love to play sports, like tennis and volley-ball. Senofonte, a famous Greek philosopher, said "mens sana in corpore sano" (trad. healthy mind in healthy body) and I think the same thing (sorry for this boring philosophical part of my message XD) Peace, Love and School (umpf...) SeddieLove4ever It's me, SeddieLove4ever :P Hi CreddieCupcake :) I'm fine, thanks. The actual situation of my school is normal: study, study, study, study study....oh, and study! :P I like my school, but I like also the SUMMER HOLIDAYS, especially when I come to the sea :) Sun, beach, sunglasses, waves, ice-creams...I miss them! How are you? You're ok? I've read in the newspaper that USA has been hit by a series of cyclones... In your country there is the same situation? I hope not... One kiss, SeddieLove4ever Hi :D Dear CreddieCupcake, it's SeddieLove4ever again :) Sorry, but I couldn't reply you 'cos I had to study a lot for the first school textes... 0.o In these moments, I'l love to burn down every school :P *Don't worry, it's only a joke* However, I'm so happy to know you are in a country that hasn't been hitted by the latest hurricanes. Thanks God... :) Are you ok? What do you doing in this "fantastic" (school, school, school, oh and school again) period? I'm working about a new graphic project :P I want to create a new picture about Gelanie, yours and now mine Cute & Impossible Ship :) Gibby x Melanie 4ever! XD Do you like Lucy Montgomery's books? :) I've read all the series of Anne Shirley's adventures :) And I liked the cartoon too. At the end Anne married Gilbert. Oh Love! XD Lots of Italian hugs for you from an Italian Christian friend! Your SeddieLove4ever :) Hi, baby! XD I'm here again! In Italy there is a normal situation, don't worry :) Anyway, I'm so happy for you! It's fantastic that your bestfriend will be with you! :D Friendship is one of my best values... You're a homeschooled? Uao! Lucky You! ;D It would be so cool to study in my home! I'm a good student, but my school is sometimes so boring... Oh, well, I've decided to post in your talk page a "preview" of my Gelanie works :) They're not great, but "nice" :P I'm not a good graphic-artist like you XD The last one, in particular, is orrible! Kisses and Hugs, SeddieLove4ever 14:12, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi CreddieCupcake...AGAIN! XD It's me, SeddieLove4ever :P Thanks for your compliments about my graphic works, but I know the last one, the "Gelanie Dance", sucks a lot XD Anyway, I think your theory about Melanie would be real... If it's true, Gelanie will be canon :P Oh yeah! Oh, I want a Gelanie page too! We could post images, stories, love hint, and graphic arts :) And in this way others Icarly fans could become Gelanie Shippers! That would be great! XD Ps: I added your name in the Wiki Friends List on my personal Profile :) Pss: I'm not a Creddie, you know, but your works are amazing :) I really think it :) You've talent! XD Psss: If one day I'll come to USA again (I travel a lot with my family ^.^), I'd like so much to meet you and to visit your Church :D And if you'll come to Italy, you're welcome here, really :) After all, you and me are sisters in Jesus Christ :) Bye Bye, Bro! XD Hugs and kisses, SeddieLove4ever 11:48, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, these are others Gelanie Works made by me :P Oh, well, they're not amazing, but not so bad :P I added these works on my Profile Page: